Aura Guardian: The Untold Story of Riley
by Sheimi5
Summary: Drabbles of Riley's life! Chapter twelve: Age 18, part 1
1. Age 2: The, Almost, Kidnapping

Age 2

The cool breeze blew through my open window. My Pokemon designed

room was dark, like the night. The only light was the stars and my

Chinchou night light, and I was fast asleep in my Metagross bed. I

was dreaming about the day I could become a Pokemon trainer, and I

was a champion. But, I didn't see any of my Pokemon, which

disappointed me. Nevertheless, it was wonderful. Suddenly, I awoke to

the sound of a car engine. My eyes were wide as I realized I was not

in my comfy bed. I sat up to find I was still in my electrike footie

pajamas in the back seat. There were two people I didn't recognize

up front, and a sleeping Jolteon laid beside me. One of the people

was a woman with green hair, while the other was a man with blonde

hair. Both of them scared me. All the while, I was confused and

upset, so I started crying. Sobs left me, and the people up front

noticed.

"Hey, kids awake," the man on the right told his partner.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. Tell'im to shut up!" the woman driver

replied. The man turned back to me.

"You heard 'er. Keep your mouth shut!"

This of course scared me to death, but I tried to keep quiet. The

Jolteon was now awake and had its watchful eyes on me. I love Pokemon

and all, but that one frightened me due to its rugged look in its

eye. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. But, I was scared. I was

scared about what they were going to do me. Were they were just big

bullies who wanted to hurt me? Or did they want something else...

Eventually, the car came to a halt as we approached a small building

on a cliff's edge. The two people got out and opened my door. They

started to reach for me.

"No! Go way you big bullwies!" I screamed as I threw my small fists

and feet around, hoping they would leave me alone. It didn't work,

as the man grabbed me and carried me, kicking and screaming, towards

the house. But I suddenly felt someone else nearby, a Pokemon, maybe?

I turned my head in all directions, searching for the source. But

then,I saw it. It was about three feet tall, with four pigtail-like

things on the back of its head. It looked a lot like a person, but it

was blue.

"Lucarwio!" I said happily, trying to wiggle out of the man's strong

arms. It instantly ran towards us, and the grown-ups were freaking

out. They started to run as well, but they were no match for Lucario.

It quickly let out a kick to the man's knees, and I fell out of his

grip. The man was tall, so I started to fall. Luckily, Lucario

grabbed me, and it started running with me in its arms.

"No! Don't let them get away, Jolteon!" the woman was pointing to

us. At once, Jolteon took off after us. Lucario only ran faster.

"Jolteon, pin missile!"

The hairs on Jolteon stood up, and they went flying towards us.

Lucario put me down, quickly, and punched each one, sending them

back. It then lifted me up again, and ran. We didn't see anymore of

those people after we heard their screams of terror. After running a

long time, Lucario put me down so it could rest. I sat down on a

nearby rock as it sat in the dirt.

"Thank you, Lucarwio!" I happily said, walking over to hug it.

Lucario accepted my hug of gratitude, giving me a small one back. It

then stood and picked me up. It started walking, and I was exhausted.

I closed my eyes and dozed off in its arms, feeling safe at last.

While I slept, Lucario went to my house and returned me to my

parents. They were very grateful, and wanted to thank it with a gift

of a rare candy. But when they came back from getting one in the

kitchen and putting me in bed, it was gone. They whispered a thank-

you, and went back inside.

* * *

I hope ya'll enjoyed this! If anything is unclear, please tell me! Also, I am doing this story from different ages. Right now,  
I'm focusing on his childhood. By the way, if you don't know who Riley is, he's the guy in Pokemon Diamond\Pearl who gives  
you the Riolu egg on Iron Island, and he's my favorite Pokemon character :) Sheimi


	2. Age 5: Meeting Destiny

Age 5

Well, this tale involves my name. My name is Lucentio Roland, or Lucy, as all but my parents call me by. Yes, you may laugh. Anyway, I hated my name because I was called Lucy. Not very many people realized the name, Lucentio, came from Shakespear, so they thought it was odd, and hard to remember. I would always get very upset from them deciding on calling me Lucy for short, because Lucy is, well, a girl's name. Whenever I would get upset for my name, I could hardly be comforted. That is, until I met someone.

I had fallen asleep early one night in my metagross bed, and I didn't know it. When my eyes closed, they opened in my dream. I was in pure darkness, and I saw nothing else. I felt very scared, and wanted to crawl into a hole. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I just curled myself up into a ball, and waited for someone to come. I silently prayed that someone would come, and my prayers were answered.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice behind me cheered.

I spun around to see a girl about my age standing behind me. She a small girl, who had short, curly brown hair, and she was wearing a little pink dress with a big, matching bow in her hair. But the thing that got my attention was her big, Quagsire blue, eyes. She was smiling at me, which was very contagious, for I smiled back.

"Whats your name?" I asked, slightly dazed at how pretty she was to me.

"I'm Destiny," she answered. I felt myself perk up.

"Oh yeah! I heard my dad talk about destiny once! But, I've never heard about destiny being a girl."

She giggled, her smile growing bigger.

"You know my name now, but whats yours?" she asked.

I froze, and I felt my face grow hot. Should I tell her? She watched me, awaiting my answer.

"I...um, I'm... Lucentio..." I hung my head, bracing myself for her to call my Lucy, but I didn't hear anything. I looked back up to find her gone.

"Destiny?"

"I'm up here!"

I brought my eyes up. Sure enough, she was flying in front of my eyes. I didn't find it strange though, I had a wild imagination.

"You... you don't think I should be called, Lucy instead?"

"Why would I call you Lucy?"

"Everyone else does."

"Oh, that's silly! You need a better name then Lucy!"

"Like what?"

"Um..." she got into a thinking position, in which she placed her small fist to her chin, and crossed her legs. "I know!"

"What?"

"Riley!"

"Riley?"

"Yeah, Riley! Short for Roland!"

"That's perfect!" I started laughing with happiness. Destiny soon joined in, and our laughter filled that empty space we were in. But,it all ended too soon, as I saw something. I stopped laughing. Destiny noticed this and stopped too.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Its the sun. One of us'll be awake soon."

"Awake? I'm asleep?"

"Yes, and, I think I'm waking up..." she was starting to fade away.

"Wait! Will I see you again?"

"Of course, Riley. In our dreams. Goodbye, Riley..." at the end of her sentence, she was gone.

"Destiny..." I started sobbing. My friend was gone... and my eyes opened.

I was in my metagross bed, like nothing had happened. I crawled out from under the covers and ran into the kitchen. My mom was in there, cooking breakfast for me.

"Morning sweetie," she smiled over at me. "Is something wrong?"

Apparently, I had some kind of look on my face.

"I'm okay. Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Did I leave home last night?"

"What?"

"Did I leave last night?"

"No, not that I know of..."

"Oh."

I sat down to think at the round kitchen it had all been a dream. Destiny wasn't real... I choked back sobs.

"Lucentio, whats wrong?"

"I made a friend last night, and I don't think I'll see her ever again!"

"Sure you will!"

"No!" I started to cry. "She was in my dream last night!"

"Oh. Well, you might dream about her again."

"Maybe..." my crying stopped. "By the way, can you not call me Lucentio anymore?"

She stopped in her tracks and gave me a funny look.

"Well, what would I call you then?"

"Riley."

"Riley... hm, I like it. Where did you hear it?"

"My new friend."

"I just want to know, whats her name?"

I smiled. "Destiny."

* * *

I received some feedback on how my storys were hard to read in my current style, so hopefully this helped! Thanks to Yera-roofor telling me! Also, thanks to KoreanPandaGirl123 for adding this story to their favorites! :) Sheimi


	3. Age 8: Getting Riolu

Age 8

Ah, yes. When I was eight, I considered it the best year of my life. Why? Well, I'll tell you.

On my eighth birthday, my parents had a talk with me about responsibility. I understood most of it. When they finished, they told me that I would get a Pokemon.

"Really!?" I exclaimed. They nodded, and explained that I would get my first Pokemon early, from an egg, so we could be friends when I left for my journey. I almost burst out of happiness.

We left later that day to go to a Pokemon breeder nearby who had a lot of Pokemon eggs. He was about seventeen and was kinda almost too thin, like paper. He let me choose one out of about fifty put out on a table. A few were yellow with black, which the breeder explained were Shinx. I shook my head. I didn't want one of those.

"Well, what about one of those?" my dad asked, pointing to a red one with fire on it.

"Whats that one?" I asked.

"Charmander," the breeder said. I shook my head.

"Nah."

My eyes scanned over the eggs when I saw it. It was blue and black with pig-tail-like things on the sides.

"I want that one!" I ran over to the other side of the table and picked it up.

"Riolu?" the breeder asked. "You sure about that, kiddo?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm positive!"

The breeder smiled, and turned to my parents, telling them how to take care of it. Meanwhile, I cradled that egg in my arms, being careful not to drop it. After the grown-ups talked for a bit, it was time to go. We hopped into the car to drive back home. We didn't have to buckle, because seat belts weren't in very many cars back then.

Anyway, when we reached back home, I ran into my room with the egg, and sat on the bed, which was now plain, for a single person. I rubbed the egg carefully, hoping it would hatch soon.

"I really wanna meet you, riolu." I thought. "Please come outta there soon."

"I will, don't worry."

I instantly jumped back, shocked.

"Who said that?!"

"I did, silly!"

I crawled back over to the egg. Was it talking? I wasn't sure. All I knew was, I heard someone talking.

"You can talk?"

"Of course! But only you can hear me!"

"How come?"

"Because I feel strong aura inside you!"

"Whats aura?"

"Only the most awesome superpower ever!"

"And we have it?"

"Only us, that I know of!"

"Cool! Hey, by the way, I'm Riley."

"I know. I heard someone say your name."

"Yeah, that was my mom."

Rilou giggle slightly at that.

"Are you a boy or girl, Riolu?"

"I'm a boy! I think..."

"You think? Well, I sure hope your a boy!"

"Me too!"

I continued talking to Riolu until it was time for dinner. We had my favorite, which was pizza, as I talked about Riolu.

"And, and he said we had aura, so we can talk to each other!"

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah! And he said he wanted to get outta there too!"

"Don't all Pokemon, dear?"

Apparently they thought I was joking, or imagining. After dinner, I got my bath and talked to Riolu again before I feel asleep late that night.

When I awoke, I felt someone breathing on me. I opened my eyes and gasped.

Riolu hatched!

I started laughing out of happiness, which awoke Riolu.

"Riley!" he exclaimed, hugging me, and making us fall out of bed with a big thump.

"Whats going on here?" my dad opened the door and walked in.

"Dad! Riolu hatched!" I was rolling in the floor now as his eyes grew wide.

"Jennifer, come 'ere!" my mom came running in shortly after hecalled.

"Mom! Riolu hatched!"

"Well, I guess he did want out after all!"

Riolu stood along with me.

"Yeah, its great to be free!" he said. My parents cocked their heads.

"Riley? You could understand him last night?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, can't you understand him?" they shook their heads.

"I guess they can't understand me."

My mom pointed at Riolu.

"Could you understand him that time?" I nodded.

"Huh... all I hear is these funny scraggly noises."

"Same here."

Riolu and I looked at each other.

"It must be our superpower!" we said in unison.

* * *

  
Yeah, for his younger years, I find that its fun to have cute endings. :) Also, Riolu's voice that his parents hear is the kinda voice you hear in the anime. And no, I made up the breeder. By the way, thanks Paper Beats Rock for the review!  
Sheimi


	4. Age 10: Birthday, Advice, Setting Out!

Age 10

Over the years, Riolu and I became best friends, and Destiny, I never saw her after I met him. She apparently became jealous, for she never showed up in my dreams, just Riolu with his aura.

Well, on my tenth birthday, my parents made sure it was special, for I was leaving on my Pokemon journey that day. They didn't do anything too big, but they did have a going away\birthday party for me with my entire hometown, Canalave City, invited to come.

The party was spread out over all of Canalave, almost like a carnival. All of my friends came, kids and adults alike, to celebrate. All of my friends brought me gifts for my journey, including potions, maps, and even a few rare candies. The other people I didn't know just congratulated me for turning ten.

But Riolu, the entire time, seemed upset.

I walked over towards him.

"Hey, whats wrong, buddy?" I asked him, but he just seemed to ignore me, and walked away. He just left me speechless.

"Hey, Riley! C'mon! We're having cake!" I heard one of my friends call.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I tried looking for Riolu so he could come too, but he was gone. I didn't want to leave my friends waiting, so I ran over towards them.

"Here!" one of them said happily, cake in his mouth as he handed me a slice.

"Thanks," I accepted, taking the cake from his grasp. I stared over in the direction of where I last say Riolu, hoping to see his smiling face.

But he wasn't there.

"Hey, Riley?"

I turned to see a friend of mine, Roark, who slightly struggled to carry a Mawile in his arms. The small Pokemon that looked like a small girl, but it was yellow, with big, black pincers sticking out of it's head, was looking delighted.

"Is something bugging you? Ugh, you want down Mawile?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Aw, come on! I can tell somethings wrong. You're staring out into space!" he continued to struggle with Mawile.

I shook my head quickly.

"Sorry, Roark. Its just... somethings up with Riolu, and I don't know what."

"Wanna go look for him?"

I smiled. "Why not? Sometimes Riolu just needs his space, but I can tell somethings not right."

"Alright. My dad's Mawile'll help too. Won't you, girl?" he looked down at her. She nodded in response. Roark put her down, but when he did, she took off.

"Mawille!" Roark cried as she disappeared into the crowd. "Aw, dad's gonna kill me if we don't find her."

"Yeah, really. Lets go," I motioned, kicking off the ground. Roark ran after me, nearly dropping his glasses, as I sped through the crowd. Too bad we didn't realize why she ran off, because in the meantime, she was hunting for Riolu.

She had found him behind the Pokemon Center, curled up into a ball. The little steel Pokemon nudged him with her paw. Riolu had looked up to see her beside him.

"Why did you come?" he asked through aura. All Pokemon have it, so she answered,

"to find you. Your master's worried about you."

"He is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Riolu still didn't stir though.

"Whats wrong with you, Riolu?"

Riolu sniffled a little. "Because, I don't have a present for him."

Mawile put her paw on his shoulder.

"Riolu. You don't have to give him any sort of physical present, like a Poke'ball. I would think your friendship with him would be the greatest gift you could give him."

The tears that rested in Riolu's eyes ceased.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Riolu stood.

"Then I'm going to give him the best present ever!" With that, he ran out from behind the center and his eyes found mine.

"Riley!" I heard a voice call me. I looked over to see my friend, my buddy, and my best pal.

"Riolu!" I yelled happily, and ran over towards him. I embraced him in a hug.

"Um, Riley?" he asked, telepathically.

"Yeah?"

"Two things. First off, people are staring."

I instantly let go of him.

"Sorry."

"Its okay. And the second thing is...I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, I don't have anything I can give you. The only thing I have to offer, is my friendship."

I felt a smile creep up my face.

"Aw, Riolu. Thats the best gift yet!"

Riolu smiled, but it soon disappeared.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I feel, funny..." he was staring down at his small body. But then, out of nowhere,

he started glowing.

I heard a few people behind me gasp as he slowly grew taller, his ears pulled back with two others out of nowhere, his arms and legs grew longer, spikes appeared on hands and pointy things appeared on his head. He continued to glow during it all. But then, he stopped glowing and returned to normal. Well, sort of. People behind me were whispering and murmuring to each other.

"I can't believe it!"

"Riolu actually did it."

"Lucario..."

I stood there, wide-eyed, as before me stood not in the form of my fun-loving best friend, but in the serious form of the Pokemon that saved my life eight years ago,

Lucario.

"Is something wrong, Riley?" he asked. His voice was no longer its slightly high pitched, squeaky self, but was now a bit gruff, if not like he was a man now.

"Yeah.," I answered. "I'm just a bit shocked. I didn't expect for you to become Lucario so soon."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! Of course not buddy! I'm glad you evolved!" I reached over towards him and attempted to hug him. However, he backed off.

"Sorry," I said. "I won't humiliate you. I promise."

He smiled crookedly.

"Of course."

Later that afternoon, it was time for me to set off on my journey. Everything I was taking with me was inside a khaki messenger bag. All of my birthday gifts lay inside along with some money, food and a canteen full of water. I knew I wouldn't forget this day as I walked out of Canalave City, unaware how I would do in the world. But wasn't alone. My best friend was coming with me, to remain by my side until he couldn't any longer. I turned my head to the left to see Lucario looking downward.

"Hey, cheer up! Things'll turn out alright!" I told him. He looked up towards me. It would take some time to get used to Lucario being about six inches shorter then me.

"Sorry. Its just, I never got to tell her thanks for the advice..."

"Who?"

"Mawile."

"Ohhhh, so Lucario's got a girlfriend and didn't tell me?" I loved being sarcastic.

"No! She just helped me out!"

I laughed.

"Whatever you say, buddy."

* * *

Can you imagine having practically a carnival for your birthday???!!! That would rock! By the way, I chose Roark to be one of Riley's friends because Roark is Canalave's gym leader's son, and Riley was originally going to be Oreburg's gym leader. However, he refused and said Roark should have that honor because the person who offered the job to him was Byron, Roark's dad. Also, Roark was originally going to be holding something like a Shieldon, but those were over 100 Ibs... plus, Mawile turned out nicely for giving out advice, and making a, hopefully, funny ending :) And thanks to aganstshiper for the reviews! Its kinda funny how you did a different review for each chapter, no offence! :) Oh, and sorry if the discription of Roark and Riley is too long along with this author note :)  
Sheimi


	5. Age 13: Christmas Of Kidnaps! part 1

Age 13, part 1

I had been training away from home for three years now. I only make the occasional visit home so my parents wouldn't worry too much. I usually visited for holidays, birthdays, and just taking breaks from training Lucario, and myself. When I came home for Christmas that year, I wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary, just having a big dinner with my family, which included my mom's side. I had no idea that this dinner would be a nightmare for everyone close to me.

I had arrived at my parent's house around four that afternoon, which was fashionably late, considering that I was supposed to arrive at three-thirty. I was greeted by my family with all sorts of things said to me.

"Why hello, Riley!"

"Look how much you've grown!"

"Put 'er there, son!"

It was hard to make out what they was saying, for most everyone had come to say hi. After they went back to their own business, I had almost forgotten to take Lucario out of his Poke'ball, which the only reason he was in there was due to the nearest center would only restore his health is if was inside one, so I let him out. A few people were surprised for a Pokemon to come out of nowhere, but didn't mind. In fact, there were a few others there too, which included my aunt Bella's Persian, Mouser, who was curled up on the floor by her rocking chair, my cousin Danny's Manectric, Sparky, and his Linoone, Stripes, were eating over in the kitchen, and my Grandfather Tyson's Mareep, all thirty of them, were grazing in our backyard. Only Danny was a trainer, but his Pokemon were tough due to him training longer then me. Two years longer to be exact.

After talking and entertaining, my mother, and grandmother called everyone into the dining room to eat. The food was laid out on the regular kitchen table, and there wasn't enough room on that table for us, so the dining table it was. There was turkey, cranberry sauce, bread, stuffing, anything you could imagine for Christmas dinner. Everything was laid like a buffet, so I got in line and helped myself while Lucario and the other Pokemon got their own food, which was in the den. After several minutes, everyone got to sit down with a plate in front of them. My dad said a prayer of thanks, and everyone dug in. Almost everyone had manners, so ALMOST no food flung.

"Sorry..."

That was my younger cousin, Sid.

After dinner was through, and everyone was stuffed, there was more talking before going to bed. I got ready, won't bore you with the details, and got under the covers of my own bed, Lucario was at the foot of it.

"G'night buddy," I whispered. Lucario turned towards me, and didn't say anything. I cocked my head.

"You sure have been quiet tonight. You okay?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I just... I feel like you, well, abandon me whenever we come here."

"Oh, Lucario. You don't mean that!"

He remained silent.

"Oh, you do. I don't mean for you to feel like that. I just don't get to see my family too often, you know?"

He nodded.

"Well, good night."

"Yeah, night." Lucario turned around again. I sighed. I didn't want for Lucario to feel that way.

"I know, I'll show everyone what we can do! Then he won't feel so bad!"

With that idea, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke, and said,

"good morning Lu..."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Lucario wasn't there. I checked the clock. It read 5:30. Lucario is never up this early...

I jumped out of bed, and tip-toed out of my room through the house.

"Lucarioooo... Lucarioooo..." I whispered, hoping he was in the kitchen or something.

He wasn't. In fact, he wasn't in the house.

Fearful, I ran outside, and searched for him.

"Lucario..." I said just above a whisper. He was gone.

I franticly ran around town, hoping to find him. He wasn't outside. But then I realized, he had wanted every time we came to see Mawile, but we never stayed long enough for him to see her. Maybe he was with her!

I quickly sprinted over to the gym house, which was hidden behind every gym. I grabbed the door handle.

Locked.

It was then that I realized that it was rude to just barge into someone's house anyway, so I knocked. Luckily for me, it was Roark who answered.

"Riley?" he rubbed his eyes. "What're you doing here? And without pants..."

I looked down and felt my face go red.

"Never mind that! Have you seen Lucario?"

"No, why?"

"He's gone!"

Roark looked at me kinda funny. I sighed.

"Sorry. I know I'm wasting your time. Go back to bed. I'll find him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight. Oh, and merry Christmas."

I smiled.

"You too."

With that, I slowly walked away from the small house, hoping I didn't miss Lucario in the bathroom back home. I turned the corner when someone suddenly covered my mouth with their hand! I tried calling for help, but my voice was muffled. There was only one thing to do in this situation.

"Aaahhh! Yuck!"

I licked their hand.

"Lucario! Help!"

That was all I could shout before person, who was a woman by the sound of the scream, grabbed me on the mouth and back, and lifted me up, which I'm sure wasn't hard because I don't weigh very much. She took me and threw me into the back of a van. After she did, I felt something hit me hard in the back of my head. I saw stars, and remembered nothing more...

* * *

Heh heh, I got Riley kidnapped again... I figured that this chapter was pretty long already, so I'm making it into two chapters insted. Now ya'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happened to them! Mua ha ha! Oh, and by the way, Byron did hear him shout, but made it out when Riley was knocked unconsious. Also, thanks again aganstshiper for reviewing! And thanks to my readers! Nearly two hundred hits for this story alone! Ya'll rock! :)  
Sheimi


	6. Age 13: Escaping The Gang! part 2

Wait, I just realized that I never did a disclaimer! Stupid, stupid...

Disclaimer: I don't own Riley, or Pokemon. However, Destiny is mine!

Age 13 part 2

I'm not sure how much time past before I woke up. I was inside a jail-like cell, and the only thing inside of it besides me was, well, nothing.

I was all alone. What had I done to deserve this fate?

But then, I heard a moan in the cell next to me. I stuck my head through the small bars to find someone was in next door to me. That someone was blue... literally.

"Lucario!" I whispered.

He was laying on the concrete floor, looking upset, but he sprang up when he heard me calling him.

"Riley!" he whispered back in his head. "Where are we?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

We had to remain silent after I said that because someone was coming into the room. He was slightly unusual, if not slightly challenged, mentally. He was bulky, if not big, and was balding. Something about him just didn't seem quite right.

"Huh," I thought. "This should be easy. All I have to do is get him to give me the keys!"

"I thought I, uh, heared somethings," he implied in a no way threatening tone, though he tried. I thought to myself,

"whoever hired him was despite."

But then I had the perfect idea to get us out.

"Hey, um, can I come out of here for a minute?"

He looked at me funny. I would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Why?"

"I, um, have to go?"

"One or two?"

I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but...

"Uh, two."

He smiled a weird smile. "Okay. But hurry, or bossy's gonna be mad."

Curiosity kinda took over me there.

"Bossy?"

"Yeah, he's my boss. He said if you get out, he'll fire me! I don't wanna burn!"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He didn't even know what it meant to be fired! I had to help him somehow.

"Hey, I'm gonna help you."

"With what?"

"Well, is bossy mean?"

Apparently I said something I shouldn't have. He started sobbing, and nodded.

"Then, why don't you try to leave here with us, away from bossy?"

He nodded, trying to dry up.

"Okay. Then, can my friend come too?"

He nodded and got the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the lock, and Lucario was free!

"When can we go?" the man asked.

"Now if we wanted!"

"Now?"

"Yeah! Lets move!"

"But, don't you have to go..."

"Not anymore. Now lets go!"

He just snickered. It took me a minute to figure out why.

Anyway, I lead him out into the hall with Lucario following behind us. It was only about five feet in width, but the ceiling was double, if not triple that with the occasional pipe sticking out of the ceiling. It was barren, its only occupants being bugs.

"Why are you bringing him?" Lucario asked me telepathically.

"So he won't be here in misery," I thought. "Besides, he probably knows this place better then we do!"

"Good point. But, won't he give us away when we run into other members?"

"Uh... oops?"

Sure enough, there were others that dressed like gang members. They watched us, giving threatening looks as we past. I wondered how someone like the guard I was walking with could've been hired to work at a place like this. It was not only filthy, but seemed quite gangster-like, probably had all kinds of crooks and gang members in it.

Anyway, curiosity struck me again, as I asked,

"why does bossy want me anyway?"

He turned back at me.

"I'm not supposed to say, but I heard him say you had special superpowers, so he wanted to use it."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Someone said something about a machine for taking over somewhere. I forget where."

It was then that I understood. 'Bossy' wanted our aura to take over the world! I explained this to Lucario via telepathy, and he was shocked.

"Riley, we have to get out of here!"

I nodded, and we continued down the filthy hallway. I sensed that someone was coming, so I motioned Lucario to hide behind me, and he obeyed. The person was another man, but he was older then the guard. He seemed like the kind that would kill us all.

"Hey, whats the brat doing out?"

He had noticed us. But thankfully, mental security to the rescue!

"Oh, he had to go," he made a peace sign. I wasn't sure if he was signaling what I lied I had to go, or if he was stupidly doing peace.

"Then, let him go. But, make it snappy," the gruff man answered before moving on.

"You hear that?" I asked my friend telepathically.

"Yeah!" he answered. "Let us go!"

I tugged on the guards shirt.

"You hear that? He said to let us go! But, he did say where..."

He smiled at that, and kinda, well, started running. Lucario and I followed suit until we reached a door.

"We go out here!" he told us. "Bye!" he waved at us and ran back. If we were in anime, we would've had sweat drops on our heads. He forgot he was going too apparently.

Anyway, taking advantage, we ran for it. But I felt something I rarely felt.

Guilt. Its one of the worst feelings there is.

I stopped. Lucario saw this, and came back.

"Something wrong?" he asked me.

I told him,

"yeah. I feel bad leaving that guy there. I mean, we didn't even learn his name!" I sighed as guilt washed over me again. Lucario put his paw on my shoulder.

"Riley, sometimes we have to leave others behind. Besides, with us gone, he'll learn what it means to be fired, then he's free!"

I felt the sun coming up, ironically, that is. We took off again, soon reaching a forest.

"I'm not sure about this, Riley," Lucario added in our heads.

"Aw, come on!" I replied. "what could it hurt? Besides, for all we know, theres a city right in the middle!"

"I guess your right. But if we get lost, I'm blaming you."

I laughed at that. I usually get blamed anyway.

A few hours later,

"Riley! I don't think there's a city in here..."

"Yo...you don't know that!"

"Yeah, I do," his arms were crossed.

I felt the guilt again, so I admitted it. We were lost. I looked around, hoping to see something familiar. Sure enough, I did. But it wasn't anything I expected.

It was a girl. But she wasn't any girl. She had long, curly brown hair, and wore jeans with long sleeved top. But that wasn't what made her so familiar.

It was the eyes and face. They were those of an angel. No, they were those of...

* * *

Yeah, I got this up early! I'm so evil, I left ya'll with a cliff hanger! (No, I'm not really evil, I just said I am :) ) I tried to make the nameless guard seem not too bright, it was actually kinda hard! Also, lucario sir aaron fan, I have to say that the review I got from ya was the strangest yet :) But see, Riley's okay!  
Sheimi


	7. Age 13: Talks or Girl of Eterna part 3

Age 13 Part 3

Well, you can imagine my surprise at who stood on that tree limb. She wore a soft blue dress that was smocked at the top, and fell to her knees. Her hair was long, flowing with the light breeze. It was naturally wavy, appearing as soft as silk and as brown as the richest chocolate. But the thing that caught my attention was those, those most beautiful sapphire eyes... I was entranced by them. They were like an endless sea of beauty...

Anyway, she just stood there, apparently in the same trance as I was. Meanwhile Lucario was standing behind me, a bit, dumbfounded. Only one thing could escape my lips during that moment as my head was down and I was lost for almost all words but these,

"So, it seems your friend called fate has set us up," I brought my eyes above to her. "Huh, Destiny?"

She smiled down at me. I felt myself grow hot all of a sudden as she replied,

"It appears so."

My heart felt like a bird, fluttering, as she lowered herself to sit with her legs hanging. Her voice was sweet, like the sweetest honey made by the best Combee. Her face, not even greatest make-up in the world could've made her prettier. In fact, from my position, I believe not even the slightest bit of it laid upon her.

"_Riley?"_ I heard a voice inside my head. It was Lucario's. "_Who is __she?"_

"_I'll tell you later. Hold up, okay?"_ I sent back. I won't tell you his response, but it made me wonder where he learned to talk like he did.

Anyway, I brought my gaze back up to the tree, and to my surprise,

she was gone.

But then, I felt a light tap on my right shoulder. Would you believe me if I told you I jumped, literally, about two feet in the air? I turned when I was about to meet the ground to see a smiling face that was Destiny. She had her eyes closed, her mouth covering her mouth slightly, and she was giggling almost to the point of laughter.

"Gotcha, Riley!"

I couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought she was actually real, and not just apart of a boy's imagination? She then told me,

"Its nice to know you remember me. I mean, after all, you've got yourself a friend here," she put a hand on Lucario's shoulder. "Speaking of which, WHO IS your friend here?"

"Oh," I replied. "This is Lucario."

He looked over her, starting with her pretty head all the way down to her small bare feet. He nodded in approval. She then explained to him how we met, and how we used to play together in our sleep. But she finished with,

"But he stopped visiting one night when we were seven," she turned to me with a slight bit of disappointment in her expression. I felt a bit stunned.

"No, you stopped visiting me," I implied forcefully. I suppose she didn't want to fight, so she crossed her arms and remained silent. She soon replied,

"Look," she sighed. "I don't know who's fault it is, but at least we can see each other in person, and know for sure the other exists, right?"

I nodded.

We soon started to talk about things going on in our lives. I told her how I was a Pokemon trainer, how I had been kidnapped lately, and how I had ended up there. I'll tell you, I learned a lot about Destiny that day. She told me she lived in a small cottage in those very woods. She knew all the kinds of Pokemon there, and only had her older brother to take care of her. I also learned she was a bit random, as she said she had a pet Pichu named Sunny. She told me it was a small yellow mouse with pink cheeks and a small black tail.

"Oh, thats, uh, nice," I told her, as I was in an awkward situation for a response.

"And my brother, Alaster, has a Haunter! Cool huh?" she exclaimed.

"How'd he get a ghost type like that here?" I asked.

Destiny blinked. "From the creepy house at the edge of the woods. Why?"

After she said that, I instantly realized where we were. I wasn't quite sure though, so I asked where we were.

"Eterna Forest. Why?"

"I thought so. I wasn't expecting to be so far from home though..."

"Where do you live?"

"Canalave City."

"Thats far away, isn't it?"

"Yeah, its on the other side of the region..."

"It is, isn't it? Oh, and by the way, um," she suddenly started blushing. I couldn't help but think she was so cute when she was embarrassed. Only thats not what I was thinking when she finished her sentence.

"Do boys from Canalave always dress like that?"

It was my turn for my face to turn as red as a tomato there, which I hate tomatoes. Oh, sorry. Destiny rubbed off on me a bit.

Anyway, I tried to cover myself, but it made Destiny's giggle box turn over. I heard laughter other then hers as well in the trees. It turns out Lucario was in the tree above us and was laughing at my embarrassment. I sent an angered look at him, and he instantly grew quiet. I then turned back to Destiny, who was finishing up with her fun.

"Listen," I tried explaining. "I didn't mean to forget my pants. See, I had to go looking for Lucario..."

I was cut short by Destiny's finger on my lips.

"Hey, its okay," she told me. "Alaster can probably lend you a pair." she uncovered my mouth.

"Alright. Thanks," I smiled. She sent one back as she took hold of my wrist.

"C'mon, I'll take you by my place." she took off running while I was still in her grasp, dragging me behind her. Lucario noticed that, and took off behind us. As we ran, we passed by all kinds of trees, flowers, and plants, not to mention tons of Pokemon. There were Butterfree in large swarms flying in the distance, an occasional Ghastly lurked in the thick trees, there were a few little Buneary hopping in tiny groups together, and there was a dull roar of Kricketune's chirps in the air. We ran past things like that for only a minute or two before we crossed over a small stone bridge that went over a stream that had multiple Magicarp splashing about in it. I didn't have much time to see them though, as she dragged me down a cobble-stone path that had an occasional daisy growing on the sides.

Eventually, the path ended and leaded to a tiny wooden cottage. It was a small place, with a wooden roof, windows that apparently opened in the middle, and, well, I couldn't see a door. More daisies and some roses grew along it, which I assumed was Destiny's idea as she had a brother.

"Well, what do ya think?"

I turned to Destiny, who was smiling happily. She still had a tight grip on me. Meanwhile Lucario caught up behind us. I told her,

"Its sure is nice, Destiny."

"Oh, you can call me Dest for short. Alaster calls me that."

"Okay, Dest. By the way, what'll your brother say about bringing me here?"

She giggled.

"There's no telling." she winked.

Then, one of the windows opened on the left of the house.

"Piiiiccchhuuuuu!" a tiny voice called. Dest smiled and waved.

"Hi, Sunny!" she called. I had squinted to see a tiny yellow figure waiving tiny arms at us. I smiled at the tiny creature. As she waved, a bit of the right side of the house suddenly opened. Someone, who I guessed was Alaster, appeared out. He was taller then Dest and I, wearing plain jeans and a shirt. But like his sister, he had dark hair and didn't wear any shoes. Speaking of his sister, his face went from a serious tone to shock. I guess we were a sight then. I mean, how often do you see a girl handling a nearly naked boy's wrist in the middle of nowhere?

* * *

I decided to cut off there because it was getting too long... Wow, its been a while since I've updated last. Maybe a week... Anyway, I appreciate ya'll reading my stories! Its only been August for 3 days, but this story is my most successful this month with around 50 hits! Also, thanks to aganstshiper, again, for reviewing! NOW thoughts'll be in italics :)  
Sheimi


	8. Age 13: Dest and Alaster's House part 4

Age 13, part 4

"Destiny," he had frightfully said. "Who... is that? And YOU!" he approached me and pointed at me, his finger almost to my chest. "Who the HECK to you think you ARE!? Showing yourself to MY sister!"

I felt a bit awkward, as I didn't think of me 'showing myself' to her. I tried excuse myself by saying,

"I have an excuse."

He crossed his arms at me. I wasn't sure how my plan was going, so I added,

"listen, I had to save my best friend. He was taken, and I was in such a rush I..."

He finished my sentence, "and let me guess, you forgot your pants?"

I admitted that I did, my face really red. He just laughed.

"Then I guess there was no harm done!" he had told me. "By the way, I'm Alaster."

I told him my name, and he invited me inside. I accepted, and we went in. It was small, but not too small with a kitchen, and a tiny seating area downstairs, while a ladder lead upstairs to a loft where two beds sat.

"I guess you need some pants, huh?" he asked me. I nodded in response. And with that answer, he ran towards that ladder and ran up it like he was on fire or something.

While he was up there, Lucario came in, and Destiny sat on a worn out couch near a dusty fireplace. I tell you, the place needed a lot of work, but it was cozy nevertheless. I stood by the couch, a bit unsure what else to do. Alaster came back soon after with a pair of jeans and some rope.

"I have a feeling their gonna be too big, so..." he took the rope after I put the jeans on and wrapped me tightly around the waist with it. "Now they'll stay."

"Thanks, Alaster." I turned to Destiny, who was watching the entire time, with a smile. "What do ya think?"

She smiled at me. Gosh, I love that smile. "Perfect," she had told me. My grin grew bigger. But then, Sunny, Dest's Pichu, climbed rather quickly into her lap, a funny look on her face.

"Whats wrong, Sunny?" Dest asked her. She didn't say anything, she just buried herself into her master's dress. While I was watching them, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I shivered. It was ice cold. I turned around to find myself facing a purple ghost with large, floating hands and a big grin on its face with its tongue sticking out. I laughed a bit.

"This your Haunter, Alaster?" I asked. Haunter hung its head in defeat. I believe it tried to scare me and failed.

"Yeah, Haunter's mine," Alaster answered. "He likes to play tricks, so better keep an eye out."

"Piiii," Sunny cried in Dest's lap.

"Sunny hates it when Haunter plays tricks, don't you Sunny?" Dest cooed the Pokemon. Sunny just nodded. I looked over at Lucario, who was leaning against the wall. He had a serious look on his face, which was and wasn't normal.

"Somethin' up, Lucario?" I asked as I plopped onto the couch next to Dest. He didn't answer. I just shrugged. Noticing it was quiet, I started telling Alaster about how I was a trainer.

"Yeah, I would go," he told me. "But I got my sis to take care of."

"Alaster, I've told you, you can go if you want to," Dest nagged. "Sunny and I'd be fine by ourselves."

"See, thats why I'm not going. You might get kidnapped or something!"

Dest slightly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright."

Alaster smiled in approval, and silence arose. But after a minute of quite, Dest grew quite pink in the face.

"You okay, Dest?" I asked. She brought her eyes to me and turned magenta. I just cocked my head and turned to Lucario. He was also turning red in the face.

"_Am I missing something here_?" I asked him telepathically. He nodded and a picture appeared in my mind.

"_I think you should see this,_"Lucario told me in my mind. A tiny clip played in my head, and I, well, don't think I should tell you what it was. My face grew hot as it went away.

"Did I miss somethin' or is it just me?" Alaster spoke up. We must've been pretty quiet. Dest turned to him.

"Yes, and let me say that I don't think Riley would do something to me like that, right?" she turned to me now. I almost instantly shook my head like a mad man, my face red. She smiled and turned to her brother.

"See," she told him. "Nothing to worry about."

But I suddenly realized,

"Hey, how could you see what we were thinking?"

A bit of shock came over Destiny. She explained,

"I forgot to tell you. I can hear what Pokemon think."

I stared at her shocked. She continued,

"And Lucario, I heard what you were thinking earlier."

Lucario turned a light shade of red.

"_What were you thinking?!_" I asked him. He shook his head.

"_Oh, nothing. And don't bother asking._"

I just looked confusedly at him. But I heard Dest say also, giggling,

"I can hear some people too, Riley."

It was my turn to change colors.

* * *

Yes! I finally got Riley out of being 13! So, Riley and Lucario learned that Destiny can read Pokemon's minds! How'll that change things?! By the way, thanks Rylitah and aganstshiper for reviewing! And thanks again Rylitah for subscribing AND favoriting! :)  
Sheimi


	9. Three Years Explination

Three Years Explanation

Well, I had soon decided to stay with Destiny and Alaster for a while, with permission of course. In fact, I stayed with them for three years in Eterna Forest. I actually learned a lot about them, and we became best friends. Even Lucario enjoyed staying, because he also made friends with Sunny, who evolved into Pikachu, and Haunter.

Over the time we were there, we all grew both physically and mentally. Alaster became a bit taller and stronger, Destiny grew, well, more womanly, and I grew taller, and learned to use aura for more then just telepathy. I also learned how Destiny and Alaster lived their lives. It was actually a lot less stressful then normal life today. They earned their money by battling wandering trainers and doing odd jobs in Eterna's stores sometimes. They would eat anything Destiny found in the woods or have what they bought at the market. They would eat together and shared almost everything except clothes and toothbrushes.

When I came to live with them, Alaster set Lucario and I up a third bed in the loft, and gathered food a bit more then usual. We had great times over those three years, but I won't bore you with them, though I might later.

Anyway, while I was with them, I learned survival skills, how to manipulate aura to do what I want to with it, and probably the most important thing,

I was in love with Destiny.

Yeah, I bet you saw that coming. It was bound to happen anyway, I mean, how can a boy who lives with a girl and her brother not fall in love with her?

When I realized I was falling for her, I actually did some pretty stupid things to get her attention. Yes, I know that sounds unlike me today, but I WAS a teenager once. They sometimes do stupid things such as jumping off of stuff and breaking bones. Since I'm on that topic, I guess I'll tell you a time or two that I did something stupid to impress Destiny.

I was training with aura with Lucario once when I was fifteen, and Dest was watching. I decided to try and show I was strong, and I challenged Lucario to a battle with our aura.

I was in the hospital with a broken arm and three broken ribs as soon as it was over. It was done in one shot.

Now, I know Lucario didn't mean to hurt me so bad. He just didn't know his own strength. But that was just one of the stupid things I did over there. Another time, I wanted to show her how brave I was, so I stood as close as I could to a Beedrill's nest. It actually worked until I accidentally bumped it with my elbow.

Once again, I was in the hospital with poisonous stingers inside my shoulders and almost at my neck. In fact, the doctor's said I was lucky to be alive. If I had been stung in the neck, I would've died.

Poor Destiny was worried sick each time I was in the hospital, which I was in four or five times over three years. A record, huh? Okay, I shouldn't brag, and I'm getting off topic.

So, we did have a great time those three years. But nothing really huge happened until I was sixteen, when something happened that I wasn't expecting.

Destiny vanished during the night.

* * *

Heh heh, short chapter with a cliff hanger! I've actually had writters block for a while, and I kinda used this chapter as a filler :) Thanks JellyBrain, Rylitah, aganstshiper, and pokemonsuit for reviewing and for having this story as a favourite! :)  
Sheimi


	10. Age 16: Missing Dest: Strange Lake

Age 16, part 1

I knew something was wrong from the moment I woke up. I shot out bed and checked Dest's bed, which was wicker, and felt my whole body go numb.

She was gone. And to make matters worse, her bed wasn't made. I'm not a clean freak, but I knew that Destiny always made her bed when she woke up, then she'd make breakfast for us. I immediately checked downstairs.

There wasn't any bacon frying, or anything. It was almost like she didn't exist.

I quickly checked the house for her, or any signs I could find.

None. The only one I could find was...

"Pika?"

Sunny! I knew something was wrong. Destiny wouldn't leave her behind for anything. I ran back up the ladder and shook the large lump in the third bed next to Dest's.

"Alaster!" I urged. "Wake up! Somethings happened to Dest!"

Alaster shot up immediately when I mentioned his sister's name.

"What! What do mean!?" he yelled at me, pulling my shirt.

"She's gone!" I told him. "I don't know how, but Sunnys' still here and her beds' unmade!"

Alaster let go of me, his face falling. Lucario then awoke along with Haunter and came to us.

"_I heard the news_," Lucario told me. "_I am trying to feel her now._"

I looked at Lucario and told Alaster what he said.

"Well, any luck!?" he quickly asked, grabbing Lucario's shoulders and shaking him slightly. Lucario shook his head slightly. Alaster sighed. He sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

"What am I gonna do without my sister?"

I clenched my fists at my sides. What had happened to Destiny?

I guess I wasn't thinking, because I said unconsciously,

"I'll go."

Alaster looked up at me while I looked down.

"I'll find her. For both of us."

I quickly got ready, all the while Alaster nagged,

"But you don't even know where she is! The worlds big, Riley! She could be anywhere!"

"I know," I told him. "But I'm sure Lucario and I can find her with our aura."

Alaster sighed.

"If you say so."

I soon set out, running beside Lucario through the forest. But not before I tried to urge Alaster to go.

"I'll check in the forest and in town," he told me, running towards Eterna. "You check elsewhere!"

So that was our plan. It wasn't too great, but it worked. Lucario and had to run through the forest to get out, and as we sped through, I noticed something I'd never seen before.

A large lake, with Yanma gliding around.

I felt strange as I stared out the pool of clear water. I wondered,

was that there before?

I felt something tug at me. I looked to find Lucario tugging at my shirt. He stared out the lake along with me.

"_Riley?_" he asked. "_Was that there yesterday?_"

I slowly shook my head, hypnotized by the water. But there was something funny about the water.

Ripples were appearing out of the blue, and what appeared to nothing was causing them. One thing that made it strange though, was,

they were appearing in front of us.

I reached out my hand, not expecting to feel anything. But there was a problem with expecting to feel air.

I felt something. A mussel? It was fuzzy and warm, if not magical. Something then showed itself.

It was blue and white, with a purple cloud on it's back, a diamond shape sitting on it's head, and white, streamer-like things flowing along it's sides. It gave a low bark, surprising me and Lucario. We stepped back a bit, but it moved forward, its large paws in front of it. It apparently walked on all fours, as whenever we stepped back, it stepped forward in the same way. It barked again after taking a few steps. Lucario suddenly looked surprised. He told me,

"_Of course! How come I didn't see this before!_"

"What?" I asked him.

"_This creature before us..._" he began. "_Is the legend, Suicune!_"

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been out of town, and I had writters block! Oh, and for those of you who've read some of my other stories, can you tell I like the Raikou, Entei, Suicune trio? :)  
Sheimi


	11. Age 16: A Big Blur part 2

Age 16, part 2

I'm not exactly sure what all happened after my encounter with Suicune. I cannot remember some details, but I will try to tell you the best I can what had happened.

See, I'm not sure how, but somehow, Lucario and I ended up riding on Suicune's back. I remember it taking us a very long way before we reached the ocean. But that didn't stop it, as it RAN over the water. Yes, you heard me correctly. It RAN across the water with no fear until we reached this mysterious metal base floating on top of the water. It was rather strange. Anyway, Suicune leaped up and showed us, through a see-through wall, a couple of legendary Pokemon were trapped inside glass cages. But one thing I remember Suicune especially showing us was it's friends, Entei and Raikou, were trapped as well.

I can recall Lucario and I feeling sorry for it, and we agreed to work together to save our friends.

So we somehow made it into the base, though I can't recall how, I believe it was with aura or something...

Anyway, we had to sneak around the place a lot, and there were plenty of obstacles. Though I can't recall them, I remember that they weren't easy, and one nearly took our lives. But after going through a lot of them, we finally found Destiny and the legendaries together.

We learned from Destiny that the group wanted to use her abilities to make the legendaries do their bidding. She also overheard them say that I was an original target, but the attempt to nab me failed. And all the while this was going on, the group was planning an attack on us.

The rest is especially a blur to me. Dest claims that it was because I was struck on the head near the end of the battle, and I'm pretty sure she's right since I have a large scratch on my head. But, anyway, we simply won in some big battle, and the legends brought us back home. I'm sorry that I can't explain it any other way, but with memory loss, its not easy to tell a story. Anyway, at least I remember another important time in my life that comes next. My eighteenth birthday.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness! But if Riley can't remember what happened, then he can't tell you, now can he??? Anyway, thanks to markrock18, aganstshiper, Riima, and Rylitah for subscribing and reviewing! Please R&R! :)  
Sheimi


	12. Age 18: A Depressing Party

Not too long before I turned eighteen, Destiny, Alaster, Lucario, and I decided to go back to my hometown for my birthday because my parents were desperate to see me. We had to take an awfully crowded bus with screaming kids and a few people, as we could tell, hadn't bathed in a LONG time. Lets just say that we were thankful to get out at Canalave.

When we arrived, of course, my mother got the chance to embarrass me. She hugged me like no tomorrow, pelted me with kisses, and showered me with cries of, "I wish you'd have come home sooner!"

My poor dad. All he could do was smile and pat me on the back.

We were dragged inside the house by my parents, and they were desperate to do something HUGE for my birthday. Remember that birthday party I had when I turned ten? Yeah, they wanted to do that again. Well, my mother did anyway. I tried to politely refuse, since it would be too much trouble, and last time they did it, they almost went bankrupt. But she did whatever she could to get me to agree "since you only turn eighteen once."

Finally, after about an hour of arguing, I won. We were going to have a private party with my closest friends and family. I can remember the last words I said that day,

"No mom! I don't want a moonbounce!"

~(:*:)~

Well, the next day was the day of my small party. Destiny was excited as usual, Alaster went missing, supposedly looking for a present for me, and Lucario, well, don't ask why, but he napped until the party. The party began in the middle of the afternoon, in the backyard, with the sun shining and the sea's waves roaring. It was great. Everyone came, my grandparents, a few of my aunts, uncles, and cousins, Destiny, Alaster, even Roark was there. Everyone's Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs, so they were all over the place, and poor Lucario was stuck to entertaining them. But he seemed fine with it. It was a nice party with plenty of talking and my cousins played a few pranks "to make it livelier."

Well, the most exciting part I can think of is when I got some presents. I received some supplies for Lucario, a nice, navy blue hat with spikes over to the side, which I still wear to this day, and book on, well, dating. I guessed it was from Alaster, since he winked when I opened it.

But the final present that my parents gave me was very depressing...

"Its a Riolu egg, Riley," my mother told me. "Lucario's getting old now. I'm not sure how long he can hold on. I thought that you might feel a bit better when he goes if you had a Riolu..."

"Mom, how can you say that!?" I cried. "Lucario isn't going anywhere! He can't die yet!"

Everyone around me began looking depressed as I did. I hung my head and turned to Lucario. I had never noticed it before, but his eyes were losing their shine, and a few wrinkles laid on his face. He appeared tired as well. I tried not to cry, but it was almost unbearable. Lucario had been my friend since I was a kid. There was no way I could lose him now.

I stood up, picked up my new hat, placed it on my head, and slowly walked back inside. I turned back to Lucario as I went in, and I felt tears about to leak out of my eyes. I quickly turned away in hope that no one would notice.

* * *

YAY, I'm back! Okay, I have a bunch of usable excuses! I have school, and my computer got some nasty virus on it! I promise I'll write some more. This was all I could get T-T Anyway, thanks Rylitah for reviewing! I don't know how old Riley is in the series. I'm guessing he's in his... early twenties, maybe? Anyway, thanks for reading! :)

Sheimi


End file.
